Meeting Again
by Pricat
Summary: it's been a whole year but Perry still misses Altwr Perry but with his birthday coming up, he might get his wish but this time he won't let him go like last time
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This has been in my head for a while and is a sequel of sorts to Helping His Alter Self as I wanted to write something to go on from it.**

**Perry is missing Alter Perry and yearns for him but Phineas and Ferb know that Perry's birthday is coming up and they know what kind of present to give him.**

**I know people like.**

* * *

It was the middle of the night but in the Flynn-Fletcher living room, somebody wasn't in the mood to sleep as he was thinking about somebody he'd rescued from the Alter-verse but had been taken from him by his own boss.

Since then, he hadn't stopped thinking about his alter self and wondering if he was okay and if the family he was with cared about him at all.

Tears leaked from his hazel eyes as he was lying awake in the hugw platypi bed Phineas and Ferb had made but he was hoping he and his alter self would see each other again.

He was feeling drowsy but didn't want to sleep but wanted to as he got up stretching and heading into the kitchen and raiding the cupboards but careful not to wake anybody up as he found hot chocolate which was what he was looking for.

He then got a mug and was boiling the kettle as he put the cocoa mix in it but it boiled after a few moments and poured it into the mug as it became hot chocolate but the smell wafued up his nostrils.

He then walked back into the living room carrying the mug of hot chocolate but sat on the platypi bed drinking and thinking about things.

He was getting sleepy and the hot chocolate was helping his mind relax as he was yawning but fell asleep.

* * *

Phineas and Ferb then entered the living room as they had woken up but saw Perry lying asleep with red rims around his eyes as they had been worried as they knew sometimes at night, Perry got sad about his alter self and cried himself to sleep but Ferb showed the eleven year old red head the calendar as he saw that the turquise furred male's birthday was coming up and they did something amazing for Perry but now they knew he was an agent, it made things a litle easier.

"Ferb are you not saying what I'm thinking?" he said.

Ferb nodded as they went to get breakfast as they were making their cereal.

"We should get Alter Perry here.

That would make Perry happy again." Phineas said.

Ferb liked this idea as he knew they'd placed a tracker on Alter Perry so they could find him for Perry but needed to go to their computer in their room but would once they had finished breakfast and gotten dressed.

He then saw Perry walk in on his hind legs like a human but looked a little down as he placed the animal translator earpiece in his ear so he could talk to them in English.

"Hey guys.

I had another dream again about Alter Perry.

He was at Central Park.

We were having a picnic and skinny dipping.

It was such a sweet dream.

Candace woke me up." he said.

Phineas understood seeing the turquise furred male pour cereal into a bowl as the boys had made a special cereal for platypi but tasted good like human food but he was drinking coffee.

Ferb knew he wasn't in the mood to talk.

He and Phineas then left him as they went upstairs.

They hoped that they could do this one thing for him.

* * *

In a backyard in Manhattan, New York a turquise furred platypus male was resting under a tree as it was an nice Summer day and was feeling a little down as he missed a certain somebody in Danville but Monogram had told him that Perry's family wouldn't let him stay with them but he had hope that Perry hadn't forgotten him after an entire year of dreaming and wishing he would come.

He then heard footsteps as a young hazel haired girl around nine years old was approaching.

Her name was Melody and was his owner but cared for him like Phineas and Ferb for Perry but she didn't know that as she didn't have a lot of friends in New York.

She sat under the tree and wanted to hug him but saw he was sleeping.

But she heard her mother call her inside as it was lunch time.

* * *

Phineas then heard the computer on the desk in his and Ferb's room beep as it had found Alter Perry's location but was stunned he wasn't that far away knowing they could get there in no time but knew they would go the day before Perry's birthday so they could surprise him on the morning of his birthday as Ferb agreed but heard the sound of a hovercar leaving.

"He must be going to Doofy.

He always goes there everyday." Phineas said.

Ferb agreed as he nodded and hoped their idea would cheer Perry up.


	2. Getting Him To Return To Danville

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to Jeff 69 for reviewing and yes Perry drinks hot chocolate because it would help him sleep as he probably doesn't get enough sleep because of missions.**

* * *

It was the day before Perry's birthday but Phineas smiled getting up as he and Ferb got up but saw Perry still asleep as he'd slept in their room last night and was stroking his back as he was still asleep but they were planning to go to New York and would be using Perry's hover car to go there as it would take a long while.

They couldn't wait to see Perry's face light up and be happy when he saw Alter Perry in the morning as they knew he missed him as he'd been sad since Monogram had taken him away but wanted him to be happy again.

They then got dressed and went downstaoirs to get breakfast as they had a mission to complete and were excited but Candace wondered what her brothers were up to.

"We're going to get Alter Perry back for Perry.

It's going to be his present for his birthday." Phineas told her.

The strawberry blond haired teen thought it cute and didn't want to bust them.

Phineas then was heading to one of the secret entrances which led to his underground base.

He then got in the hover car and parked it in the backyard.

Ferb then joined him but smiled getting into the hover car as he was hoping this would work.

* * *

Doof sighed as he and Perry were sitting at the table in his living room drinking tea and eating various cheeses from around the world which had became a cute ritual but he knew this was how his little frenemy was coping without Alter Perry and saw dark rings beginning to grow under Perry's eyes knowing he had a few sleepless nights.

"You should sleep.

You look wrecked." he said.

"I know but I've been getting some sleep.

Drinking hot chocolate helps.

It's a sleeping placebo." he said as Doof smiled.

He heard Perry yawn as his eyes were getting heavy as he was fighting off sleep but was losing but heard Alter Perry's voice in his head as it was like music to his ears as he let sleep overtake him lying his head on the table snoring yet purring in his sleep making him relieved picking him up softly and placed him on the couch putting a blanket over his frenemy.

* * *

"You came to bring me back to Perry?" Alter Perry asked.

Ferb nodded as he and Phineas had landed in his owner's backyard in the hovercar but disappointed Perry wasn't with them but smiled hearing it was his birthday tomorrow as he wanted to see him more than anything as he climbed into the hover car.

"Are you sure you want to do this?

What about your owners?" Phineas asked.

Alter Perry then placed an animal translator in his ear.

"Yes, Yes I do.

I care about Perry with all my heart.

I've missed him.

Besides Melody will be at drama camp." he answered.

He then got in the hovercar as he buckled himself in as Phineas started up the ignition as the hover car left the backyard but Alter Perry was hoping this would be a good idea.


End file.
